mickey's new journey
by Divergent girl tris
Summary: don hurts mickey, but was it an accident? can they save there brother in time or is it to late.


i do not own tmnt ..

p.s my sister wrote this not me.

the life of a turtle, a teenage mutant ninja turtle might i add is so totally awesome. most of the time, but this is a retelling of a not so cool time. for the great battle nexus champion that is Michelangelo.

'MIKEY ' raph came storming in and lets just say he sounded pissed for raph. which Is saying a lot considering raph's already fuming temper. "hey raph was up bro" i exclaim cheerfully "your so dead twerp" i look up to see him covered from head to toe in bright blue paint. "your gonna get it this time you nuisance." I see the furious look in his eyes and use my superior running skills to escape his furry. as I run, I try to explain to him that it wasn't me but it worked to no avail. as im running i see the door to don's lab open and run in to seek protection from my cool headed brother. I run in and hide behind the new machine he's been working on. "MIKEY GET AWAY FROM THAT" don yells "I didn't do it" I say in a small voice scared if my voice was to rise at all i would simply start crying. at that moment raph walks in paint dripping from him leaving a pool f blue paint around he's feet. "can you believe that little twerp, he dowsed me in paint" "you did what mickey" don levels me with a dangerous glare. "yeah well whatever ill kill him later I gotta go get this paint offa me." and with that raph stormed of. "seriously mickey you went to far this time its a good job raph changed his mind about pummelling you, because I would of had no quarrels with it." Donnie continued he's stern glare."but i didn't do it" I feel my face beginning to falll, as yet another brother accuses me of doing something I didn't do.

That's enough mickey you know how I detest lying and get out from behind there now before you break something." at this point my older brothers words were really starting to get to me. and to be honest don is normally really nice, but after his fight with Casey this morning his been in a foul mood. but I realize his anger wasn't truly meant for me. I stand on shaky legs and try to confront him about what's bothering him. "listen bro we both no this isn't really about me, Casey upset you earlier what did he say to you anyway." WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW MICKEY YOUR JUST A STUPID TURTEL" "AND WHATS WRONG WITH BEING A TURTLE DON." "WHATS RIGHT WITH IT MICKEY YOUR SO DAMN STUPID I WISH YOU WERNT MY BROTHER." with all his anger don then pushed me as hard as he could I land on my shell and feel a sharp pain in my head as it collides with the floor. my surroundings go a bit fuzzy for a moment as I try to regain myself. I look over to my older brother for comfort . as I see him approach me to help me up. I'm quite relived cause my head is killing me and I think I hurt my wrist. "WHAT THE SHELL MICKEY MY NEW MACHINE YOU IDIOT YOU BROKE IT" and just like that my hopes are dashed. he quickly pulls me up and pushes me out of the lab.

were i am met with leo and a rather wet looking raph. "whats going on here" leo exclaimed expelling him self as leader. "mikey here broke my new machine i have been working months on" "b bu but " i begin to stutter only to be cut of by a fierce looking leo. "seriously mikey again" " shell for brains screwed up what a supprise." raph spoke rather cooly. "perhaps you should go to your room and think about what you have done mickey" leo said as sternely as possible. i stare at the ground barely able to contain myself they couldnt even see if i was alight i listen to all of this trying to contain my tears. but its all to much to hear how they think of me so i run. with tears streaming down my face. my head begins to spin but i dont care as i run out of the lair and upground. "if thats how they feel then fine i dont need them either."

raph . pov

"hey guys dinners ready" Leo called from the kitchen . me and don arrive at the kitchen at the same time. but he was looking kinda mopey. "weres mickey isnt it his job to cook" don asks . "he's not come down why don't you go get him" Leo asks me. "no way the twerp should stay were he is after what he did to me and recking dons machine." don makes a wired noise at that comment. but it was just as quickly ignored. "I don't know" Leo says cause he just loves being the leader what an ass. "he seemed rather upset don't you think" Donnie's noises were louder now with every mention of how upset mike was. that my suspicions were beginning to be to much. "hey don what's up why ya acting so wired." "well" don looks to me then Leo sheepishly "I think we were kind of hard on him is all" "what do you mean you agreed he shouldn't of put that blue paint bye the dojo to dose me." "bl.. blue paint " Leo stutters "ummm about that" he says while rubbing the back of his neck...

"what the shell leo im gonna kill ya why'd ya leave paint there for the first place." i ask my blood boiling over "well i wanted to paint my room but master splinter didnt want me to i didnt think it would fall down. anyway its probably your fault with always slamming doors." "oh really thats your excuse for covering me in blue paint." then realization hits me and dread fuels my entire being. "OOH SHELL OH SHELL; SHELL, SHELL." "calm down rahp' leo states calmly "CALM DOWN I BLAMED MIKE FOR THAT, shell i yelled awful things at him, he must hate me" my face falls in my hands at defeat. " come on its not that bad we"ll just go apoligize." "yeah" don agreed redily. and started running to mikes room. we arrived just short of don to see him dumstruct in mikeys doorway. "was up don mike mad?" "mikes, mike... mickeys gone"

I jumped from building to building, as tears streamed freely down my face. "nuisance that's what they think of me, really?" I quickly sit down as my head begins to spin out of control. I look down at my wrist as a sharp twinge of pain goes through it yet again. and I see like my tears blood is falling freely from my arm as well. I must have cut it when don pushed me into the machine, what a jerk. "yes sounds like one" I jump up to see a beautiful young teenage girl standing there "did I say that stuff out loud?" "yes I'm afraid so" she spoke softly. "are you alright you seem to be hurt?" "I'm fine thanks" I say curtly. "you don't look fine" "well I am ok!" " if you were fine do you really think you would be imagining me"" what do you mean i'm not imaj imagining you your rite there" "no im not and your not here either, im afraid you got rather dizzy and fell into that alleyway down below" she tusked "what no, no i didn't" "go ahead take a look". I gathered my courage and looked down to see none other then myself laying in a heap in the alleyway. and just like that I was there in my body laying on the ground and pain started to take other. "ow shell, look what I did now the guys are going to be so mad, the jerks."

raph .pov

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HES GONE WHERED HE GO" I'm yelling now, how could of this happened to my baby bro. "oh god what if he's hurt its all my all my fault" and just like that Donnie was crying. "I'm sure he's fine don why would he be hurt, he probably just went to clear he's head" Leo reasoned. "no you guys don't understand" me not having the patients for Dons long drawled out answers simply started yelling "what ya crying bout get to the point already." I fumed. "well you see the thing is he didn't exactly trip into my machine to break it." "what do you mean don how'd it break then' Leo even looked peeved now. "well I was really upset you see" "point" I drawled. "well ikindasortapushed him into it." "you what" I yell and aim my sais at his throat" "how could you don we all said horrible things to him." "yeah Leos rite your the only twerp here." "I know guys I'm sorry okay, it was like it was me and it wasn't. and I only realised what I had done after id already done it, I'm so, so sorry." great now he's crying again. "were not the ones you should be apologizing to." "come on already Leo, lets go find him so DONNIE can apologize."


End file.
